prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
William Kim
William "Bill" Kim was a Korean-American Secret Service agent assigned to President Caroline Reynolds, though he also has a connection to The Company. He seems to have a rivalry with Paul Kellerman, which is exacerbated by Kim seeming to hold a higher rank. Shortly after the Fox River Eight escape, Kim becomes Kellerman's new supervisor. Kellerman is dismayed by this, as he has directly reported to Reynolds for 15 years. Kim explains this as Reynolds being increasingly busy with other matters. Kim was introduced in the second season's fifth episode, Map 1213 as Kellerman's supervisor and has appeared in almost every episode thereafter. Biography Season 2 Kim is critical of Kellerman's decision to shadow Sara Tancredi until she leads him to Lincoln Burrows and Michael Scofield, as opposed to actively intervening in the manhunt. Kim later agrees to let Kellerman continue to shadow Sara, but reiterates that Kellerman will be reporting to him and not the President. Kim later learns that Sara's father, Illinois Governor Frank Tancredi, is wise to Kellerman, and possibly the conspiracy. He arranges for the murder of the elder Tancredi, and plots to kill Sara as well. After Lincoln is reunited with both his son L.J. and father Aldo at Aldo's safehouse, Kim orders a man who has infiltrated the safehouse to murder them all. Kim's man fails and is killed himself. When Kim calls the man and asks his status, Lincoln answers and threatens to kill Kim if he ever finds him. Kellerman later abducts Sara and tortures her to learn the location of her father's evidence. When it becomes clear that she doesn't know, Kim orders Kellerman to eliminate her, though she manages to escape. Tired of Kellerman's failures, Kim has him cut off, disavowing any records relating him to President Reynolds. When Kellerman calls him with a plan to eliminate the recently recaptured Lincoln and Michael, Kim agrees but then instructs Alexander Mahone to kill Kellerman. Kim's superior was introduced. He is referred to as the "Pad Man" and communicated only through terse hand written notes. (2x13) After Kim learns that Mahone has been shot, he contacts Kellerman. Kellerman assures him he killed Michael and Lincoln and was on his way to dispose of the bodies. Only later, when Mahone regains consciousness does he learn that Kellerman shot Mahone, and that Michael and Lincoln are probably still alive. He starts to panic when he learned that Kellerman chartered a jet under his alias, and had already landed in Montana. He orders that Terrance Steadman be moved to secondary site, only to find out from the secret service that Kellerman had already arrived and had grabbed Steadman. He orders them to kill everybody, including Steadman, but Kellerman takes out the agents first. (2x14) His character further breaks down when a videotape made by Michael and Lincoln started broadcasting, implicating The Company and President Reynolds and all of their crimes. Determined to keep it from being front page news, he orders underlings to do anything from start a wildfire to raid a storage bin full of Arabs to preempt the message. He also has to answer to "Pad Man". He suggests that President Reynolds might be willing to get her hands dirty if the danger gets too close to home. (2x15) In "Chicago", Kim sends Mahone after Charles "Haywire" Patoshik and tells him that he has Scofield and Burrows under control. He used a female agent and voice alteration equipment to call Kellerman posing as President Reynolds. Using information gleaned from the phone calls, he sets up a blockade of the train that Michael, Lincoln, Kellerman, and Sara are riding in, though they hijack the train and plow through it. Kellerman later figures out the ruse and asks a question only President Reynolds would know the answer to. After the deception is revealed, Kellerman tells the woman to tell Bill Kim he just screwed up big time. Kim hangs his head in defeat. Kim later learns that Sara had surfaced at the cigar club where Frank Tancredi hid the evidence he had discovered about the conspiracy. Later Kim arrives just as Pope is leaving the club and threatens him to handover the evidence. Out of options Michael hits Kim with the car and rescues Pope. Just as Kim recovers and prepares to brandish his gun Lincoln arrives and brutally assaults Kim, who barely survives. As Lincoln, Michael, and Sara make their escape, Kim staggers to his feet and sees Kellerman run away as the police is coming. (2x17) Kim learns that Michael is going to attempt to use a man named Cooper Green to hand in the evidence to the Attorney General. He sends an agent to impersonate Green and tells Mahone to kill Benjamin Miles "C-Note" Franklin, who is offering other leads on Michael. However, Michael figures out the man is an impostor and knocks him unconscious. Later on, he catches up to Michael and Lincoln in Panama, saying the company isn't finished with them. Lincoln thought he was after the money so he handed it over. Furious, Bill Kim kicks it into the river and proceedes to kill Lincoln but Sara fires off a shot into Bill's heart , killing him. (2x22) Post-Death Following his death, Michael Scofield was brought to Sona. Appearances Trivia *William Kim's death marks the first time that Michael Scofield is in a crime that he didn't commit. The second time is in Naveen Banerjee's death. *William Kim appeared in season 2 in 16 episodes. **However, he appeared in the episode Scylla in an archive footage flashback. *Kim has never met Veronica, LJ, Lechero, Whistler, Self and Gretchen. **He is aware of LJ. **He's highly possible aware of Whistler and Lechero. **He possibly met Gretchen since she was a member of the Company as well. See also *Ironic deaths Category:Season 4 characters Category:Criminals Category:Season 2 characters Category:Killed by Sara Tancredi Kim, William Kim, William Kim, William Category:Masterminds Category:Season 2 antagonists